greatwarfandomcom-20200215-history
Perinany Legion
The Legion was lead by Mattheus Perinany. History Legend tells that a minor Troll nation near Gilneas threatened Dalaran's existence thousands of years ago, shortly after the founding of the wizard city. General Severus Perinany, who had been positioned to guard the western border of Strom, left his post and marched his ten thousand men to save Dalaran from the trolls. Together with the magi, his soldiers destroyed the enemy nation utterly. The general lost his rank of nobility in his homeland and was exiled because he had disregarded the orders of the King, but his soldiers decided to stay with him out of loyalty. To reward him, the magocrats of Dalaran cast a spell that bound all the men of his legion, and all their sons and sons sons and so forth, to the Perinany bloodline. All members of the legion could only sire male children, and all the sons would be born to fight along the general for the good of humanity. The Pact requires the Perinany bloodline to protect humanity from inhuman monsters. The millennia passed and each legionnaire taught his son, or sons, all he knew about warfare, and each Perinany taught his son all he knew about tactics. The legion became legendary, as it rushed from one part of the world to the other, fighting the enemies of humankind without bowing to any one king. They were known as “To Khenan” in the oldspeak. The Great War During the great war, the Legion was ruled by “the Fist of Humanity,” consisting of Gustav Mageriff, Levin Rovandiel, Vasgren Haran, Herubrad Garithos and, of course, Mattheus Perinany. Their base was Raven Keep, located in the western mountains of Silverpine. In need of allies, Javali, Dictator of Dalaran, attempted to secure the support of the Perinany Legion, but failed. His offer was rebuked by General Perinany, who was sympathetic to the Kirin Mora. Perninany met with the Kirin Mora’s leader, Grigori Dosantos, who implored him to assist the Kirin Mora - currently besieged by Hesperian forces in Ambermill. Gustav Mageriff's forces were sent to aid the town. The battle is hard, and eventually Thomassy convinces the Kirin Mora and Perinany to retreat. Thomassy promised Mageriff land in Midland and Strattania for the assistance. They were pursued and both guerilla skirmishes and pitched battles were engaged in throughout Silverpine. Folca Eaconberth and Rinal Sourlan of the Perinany were sent to Fenris Summit. They attempted to sabotage pagan leaders' escape routes after the Kirin Mora attacked, exploding ships. Sourlan and Eaconberth are then sent to Lordaeron as Perinany's emissaries and join Skirvar Thaurissan in a quest to Ironforge and beyond. Meanwhile in Silverpine, in a battle along a river, the Perinany were reinforced by James Sherman and his forces from Lordaeron as well as the Kirin Mora with several enormous Black Iron War Golems. The Golems were winning the battle, until they inexplicably turned on their own forces and attacked everyone in their vicinity. Eventually the golems were rendered inert (due to events in Alterac) and the combined Lordaeron/Perninany forces managed to drive the Hesperians back to Ambermill. They found Ambermill already ablaze. Mercilessly, Sherman ordered the newly arrived contingent of Esarim to slaughter the entire township. The city of Ambermill, havens of heathens and traitors, lay reduced to a burning ruin, the smoke rising from it a testament to Lordaeron's first conquest in the Great War. The Perinany Legion then splintered off from the Lordaeron Imperial Host in response to the dire news brought by a messenger that had arrived a couple of hours earlier that day. The Gilnean army was besieging Raven Keep and General Mattheus Perinany obviously considered the safety of his keep a priority. He and Sherman had discussed the situation and both agreed that the Perinany should come to the rescue of Raven Keep while the Imperial Host marched forward into Hesperia, capitalizing on the opportunity presented by the routing of the Western Legion at Ambermill. They successfully defended the keep and drove off the attackers. 　 Category:Organizations